Hogyoku No Naruto
by God Emperor Of GAR-halla
Summary: Naruto Finds a mysterious blue orb. How will it change history forever? Bad at summary's sorry. Bleach elements, Naruharem, FemSasuke, No bashing, lemons later.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements of Bleach used in this fan fiction. Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo own them respectively.

Hogyoku no Naruto

Prologue

The Shinobi countries. A mysterious island continent hidden from the rest of the planet in between the island country of Japan and the Philippines, this mystical place is filled with mysteries and powerful beings beyond human imagination. Only top government officials from around the world know of its existence, and the only time they are allowed in the, is when exporting goods from the rest of the world to each of the major countries inside of it. Being isolated form the rest of the world, the people of these countries learned to use chakra, the hidden energies residing in every living thing. Able to bend the elements to their will, summon creatures from other realms, and home to some of the most powerful entities to have ever lived, they manage to get along fine on their own, and have never involved themselves with the rest of the wars in the world.

However, they have a dark secrets hidden even from the rest of the world's governments. It is home to 9 massive beasts, known as Bijuu, ranging from having one to nine tails. While all of them are powerful, they cannot be killed by mortal hands, and as a result, had to be sealed into either objects, or people.

There was another secret, however, that not even most of the people in the shinobi countries themselves knew of. It was that all 9 beasts used to be one single entity. The Juubi, a cataclysmic people of ungodly power, and something even the gods above had trouble fighting against. A mysterious being said to have originated from the darkness before the beginning of all realities, It took the form of a mysteriously human like figure with ten massive fox like tails, capable of taking out and corrupting entire heavenly bodies of several different sizes at a time, it arrived on earth, ready to make sure they all suffered and died under its power.

But a brave and powerful human, who was the first mortal to discover the inner energies of chakra, managed to stop the beast by sealing it inside himself, making him a mortal god. He was known, as the Sage of Six Paths, who could manipulate every single element in existence at will, including the laws of gravity. He knew that the Juubi would try to escape, and so on his death bed, Split its chakra into nine separate beings, creating the Bijuu and sealed the body into his own moon he created, putting it perfectly hidden behind the moon already orbiting the earth, as if it never was even there. He also cast a permanent, and massive genjutsu over the continent, only allowing specific immigrants to export there, with specific lenience's, like if they had new technologies to help them keep up with the times, and entertainment and food as well in return for knowledge on how to use chakra.

As much of a powerful man he was though, even he had his own faults. He had two sons, one who inherited his insane physical power and body, while the other inherited his eyes and chakra. He asked which one would inherit the title of leader of the shinobi world. The older son, with eyes, felt that power and force was the key, while the younger one, with the body, felt that peace and love was the real way. To the oldest son's surprise, it was the younger son, the one who wanted peace through kindness, was chosen as the successor. Wanting his father to die without seeing hatred and anger, he eventually feuded with the younger brother, and they would go on to create the Uchiha and Senju clans, respectively. Different types of shinobi, who each wanted a piece of the shinobi countries for themselves, would each form their own clans from different countries.

Eventually, these conflicts would turn into what are known as Shinobi World Wars. There were 3 of them. The first was the conflict that arose from the fight between the Uchiha and the Senju that was the longest war of them all. The second arose after the formation of the Konohagakure, or the village hidden in the leaves, when the other countries threatened to take down the relatively new country, that the first and second Hokage, or Fire Shadow, lead the village in the Fire Country. The Third was when Earth Country and Lightning country threatened the Wind, Water and Fire Countries with war.

There were many legendary and powerful ninja in the Shinobi countries, but none of them were as famous as the Fourth Hokage. One of, if not the youngest Kage ever in office, before hand, he was one of the deciding factors of the Third war, known for single handedly destroying an entire fleet of rock ninja in mere seconds, as well as several others, enemy countries gave him one of the highest rankings in the history of the Ninja world, with only Madara Uchiha and Hiruzen Sarutobi rivaling his prowess.

Despite this, he had probably the shortest term of any Kage in existence as well, as he had given his life to seal away the Kyuubi no Youko into his son along side his wife, the previous holder of the beast out of 2, Kushina Uzumaki, both hoping that he would grow up to be a fine ninja legend, surpassing all others, and defeating the mysterious masked man who tried to destroy Konoha with the Kyuubi. The son's name?

Naruto Uzumaki, that's who.

In the Land of waves, a mysterious blue orb appeared. It was shiny blue that if it let it, had a brilliant radiance of immense power hidden within. Landing near a tree near the bridge connecting the land with the fire country. The mysterious orb 's subconscious looked around, as if it was waiting for someone worthy to pick it up. For now, let's call this orb, the Hogyoku, and with the power to grant anyone's deepest desire if they willed it.

"_**Hmm, this is an interesting place. I though I would never escape my previous holder"**_ the Hogyoku said with an ethereal and feminine sound too it.

_** "Maybe someone will be worthy of my power, if I allow them too use it."**_

__The Orb had no Idea that down the path to the bridge, one Naruto Uzumaki, on a training trip with his sensei, Jiraiya of the Sannin would find the orb, and thus, will change the course of the history of the shinobi countries and the rest of the world, forever.

Authors note: As you can tell, this is a Naruto fic with some slight Bleach elements, but might have an occasional reference or shout out to some other series which of course, are not owned by me.

If anyone wonders what pairing this will be, it is a harem fic, and no the pairing is already decided. The story will also have a Fem. Sasuke in it as well. And don't worry Naruto won't be that over powered, at first. He will have to work for it. The Juubi will also have a big role in this fic, how will be revealed next chapter.

If anyone wants to give constructive criticism and reviews, go ahead. Flames will not be tolerated. Though I might use them to grill a nice steak.


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of God Hood

Disclaimer: Look on the first chapter.

Hogyoku No Naruto

Chapter 1

On the route toward the Land Of Waves, we have two travelers. One was tall, with a long, spiky white hair that had a ponytail going all the way don to his lower back, with odd red lines on his face but carried himself with immense levels of power. He was Jiraiya of the sannin; one of the three of the strongest ninja the Village Hidden In The Leaves had ever produced.

The other person was shorter, wearing a worn down orange jumpsuit with blue here and there, that looked almost far too big for him. He his hair was blonde and spiky, and he looked like he had what looked like whisker marks on his face, and soft gentle blue eyes with a slight slit in the pupils.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the self proclaimed next Hokage of Konoha. While normally hyperactive, he was in deeper thought than he ever had been before. He was on a training trip with Jiraiya, after failing to bring back his former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the uchiha clan, and the clan heiress.

Yes, heiress. It was a shock to Naruto and his other teammate, Sakura Haruno, who had a massive crush on her before finding out, but still really admired her. She was only boyish looking because she binds her breasts to the point they were practically non-existent, and he she hid her real voice behind a more masculine one.

He blushed inwardly, remember when he tried to stare her down after managing to become a genin after saving his sensei from a traitor, and figuring out his secret in the process. The secret of why every one in the village besides a few small people hated his guts. But that's another story. He remembered accidentally being bumped into from a student in front of him, and fell into Sasuke's face, kissing her.

Because most people didn't know she was female, he and the rest of the genin graduates included, he trying spitting it out and wash his tongue of said kiss. He didn't notice, that when Sasuke turned away, ding the same, she had a MASSIVE blush on her face that she somehow managed to hide perfectly. Because the rest of Sasuke fan club saw that he stole the first kiss that was supposed to be theirs, they beat the crap out of him.

Knowing that Sasuke was female now, he blushed massively inwardly, and noticed her lips tasted rather tomato like. But he also felt a deep sense of regret. He couldn't save her from Orochimaru's clutches, as he only wanted to use her body as a host to gain her Sharingan eye to learn every jutsu in the Shinobi Countries and take over the world. He started to remember how it all ended up this way

**[[Line Break goes here]]**

_Him and his crush and eventual love, Sakura Haruno, felt devastated that Sasuke didn't care about them anymore. Sakura got over crush after finding out she was female, which everyone of their generation did after the end of the Chunin Exams, when she felt comfortable enough to reveal it to them, including her body to prove so. Every male her age and above were blushing and nose bleeding like crazy, as her figure was much more mature than what her age really was. But they still accepted her for it, and she felt a weight off her chest. _

_ Her relationship with her teammates went downhill, however, when her older brother Itachi Uchiha returned to try taking Naruto Uzumaki for a reason only the older generations knew. He wanted the Nine Tail Fox, the most monstrous of all of them, that was hidden inside Naruto's mind and soul. A random Jounin had blurted out he was here in front of not just a few other Jounin, but in front of Sasuke as well. She was consumed with rage, and tried to chase after Itachi._

_ Consumed in fury, she found Itachi trying to take Naruto alongside his partner, Kisame Hoshigake, she found herself even angrier, and felt a protective instinct inside her fueling her rage against him, and tried to use the Chidori on him. She failed, and Itachi literally beat the ever-living shit out of her effortlessly without any jutsus, just pure physical strength, and even then he looked like he wasn't even putting any force behind his attacks, either._

_ He put her underneath his Tsukuyomi genjutsu world, where he tormented her with images of her clan being killed by him, leaving her the only member left, to feel the guilt of not saving her family. She was in this genjutsu for some time, but thanks to Naruto's efforts in retrieving the final sannin, Tsunade, he managed to break her out of it, much to his and Sakura's relief._

_ Things went into a downward spiral afterwards. Sasuke started becoming colder and not as open with her teammates. Her stoic face was only contorting into a colder and more hostile look. She eventually snapped, and challenged Naruto on the rooftop of the hospital she was recovering in. The fight was rather impressive by genin standards, but they were stopped just before the Chidori Sasuke utilized, and the Rasengan Naruto used collided with each other and diverted them into different water towers on the roof. _

_ Sasuke, though the damage she did looked more impressive, but when she looked over, She was shocked at what Naruto's technique did. It did internal damage and Blew the entire back of it clean off, only making her angrier and more jealous that Naruto had a stronger technique than she did. Orochimaru's Elite bodyguards, the Sound 5, had a proposition to get stronger with Orochimaru, only if she abandoned the village._

_ She did just that, and Naruto and a few other genin, helped out by a Team from The Village Of Sand, tried to help Naruto retrieve Sasuke before he could get to The Village Of Sound, where Orochimaru resided. When Naruto finally caught up with her at the Valley of the End, she acted completely different from before, laughing like a madman, and ready to kill Naruto like she was planning on before on the roof. Shocked at this, Naruto genuinely thought it was the curse seal that that was doing this to her, He started to realize that the curse seal was never active on her when the incident on the hospital happened. For some odd reason, he felt a pain in his chest at this, but his resolve of trying to bring her back became even greater._

Him and Sasuke fought an epic battle that was practically worthy of being on a scale similar to the Shinobi wars. They used all their signature jutsus and the gifts/ curses they had received as well. The final moment, where Naruto used one tail of the Nine Tailed Fox's power, and Sasuke, using the final stage of her curse seal, collided each other with their strongest attacks, the Chidori and Rasengan. Naruto ha proven himself, by still holding back all his power to not kill her, to put a mere scratch on her forehead, where her headband was, marking her as a missing nin of her village, and Sasuke plunging her hand through his chest, knocking him unconscious. Naruto didn't know it, but one Sasuke did afterwards was something that would make feel disgusting for the rest of her life, and she fled to sound, deciding to gain the power to kill Itachi her own way.

Devastated at his failure to bring back Sasuke, he convinced Jiraiya to take him on a training trip, even if it meant giving up on Sasuke. He managed to convince her to train him and still try to get Sasuke back. Ready to head on out, the rest of the Konoha Eleven whished him good luck on his training. To his surprise, Sakura gave him a kiss on the cheek with a whispered "Take care" on his ear. Blushing like crazy, he just gave his fox smile that made her blush.

[[**Line break, straight ahead]]**

He was now here, traveling towards their first stop in the Land Of Waves. He felt bored, and decide to bother Jiraiya.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, what will we train on first" Naruto asked in a bored sounding voice.

"Stop calling me that, brat, I'll tell you tell what we're training in first when get there. We'll start training first thing tomorrow."

Naruto gained an annoyed look on his face, as they neared the bridge to wave country.

He suddenly felt an odd energy signature near by, saw what looked like a blue orb setting by a tree. Curious, Naruto picked up the blue orb and brought it back with him.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, look what I found!"

Jiraiya turned around to berate him for calling that again, when he saw Naruto hold up the odd blue orb. He did have to admit, it looked rather beautiful, and very valuable.

"Hmm, this looks very interesting and intriguing, Naruto. Where did you find it?"

Naruto just grinned his foxy grin.

"I felt a strange chakra signature somewhere near here, and I found it near the trees."

Jiraiya looked a bit confused. This orb was beautiful, true. But to feel some sort of energy signature was rather odd. He couldn't feel anything come off of it.

" Are you sure about that, brat? I don't feel any sort of chakra signature coming off of this thing."

Naruto just looked at him funny. He was sure jiraiya would be able to feel it. He was one of the legendary sannin after all. Maybe he really was the only one who could feel it.

"Oh well, we're almost toward the Land of Waves anyhow, Ero-sennin, Lets hurry up so I can start training soon."

He ran towards the bridge with Jiraiya trying to chase after him for calling him that name again.

The orb thought to itself as they went to the land of waves.

"**This, boy, he has potential for something great, even more so than my previous wielder. I must talk to him later tonight." **

**[[Line Break Goes Here.]]**

Naruto entered the Land Of Waves and met Tazuna and his family, who were all very happy to see him again. To his surprise, they the called the new bridge The Great Naruto Bridge. He felt proud, as he was the one who helped give this village the courage to stand up to the corrupt executive Gato.

Tazuna was happy to have Naruto and Jiraiya stay in his house for the night. It was the best he could do for the person who helped save their land.

After a Nice dinner and shower, Naruto finally went to sleep, ready to start training with his sensei tomorrow. He was so Fast asleep, he Didn't notice the mysterious blue orb he found glow brightly, as it levitated itself at will and fused with Naruto as it imbedded itself into his chest, invisible for now. He had no idea that what would happen next would change not just his life, but the lives of everyone else he knew, and everyone else in the rest of the world, forever.

[[**Insert Line Break Here]]**

**Author's Note: And that's the first main chapter of this story. It's mostly fleshing out Naruto, and him finding the Hogyoku, but the next chapter will be much longer and the wish Naruto will make will affect not just him, but future members of this harem. It will have a maximum of five, and if you guys didn't get the hint already, two of them are already confirmed in this chapter here.**

**As for what Female Sasuke did to Naruto that made her feel incredibly disgusted with herself in Naruto's flashback, I'll give you a hint. Watch the beginning of End Of Evangelion and remember what Shinji Ikari did in the beginning of the movie. Now, Invert the Gender. Yeah, it's like that. Don't give it away though, I'll show that scene next chapter, maybe, so no reviews saying what she did.**

**Well, hope to see you guy's next chapter. Read and review, please. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Hogyoku

Disclaimer: No need to repeat myself.

"I'm Talking": Regular speak

"_I'm talking": _Whispering/ thinking/ flashback

"**Hehehehehehe: **Jutsus/Demon speak

" _**Interesting": **_Hogyoku speak

Hogyoku no Naruto

Ch 2.

The mysterious orb, the Hogyoku, appeared inside Naruto's mindscape, curious and confused as to the way it looked. It looked like some sewer like structure and felt dark, empty, and lonely.

_**"This boy, his mind feels so dark. What type of life could this boy have lived to have such a dark and lonely soul?"**_

Its previous master's soul was filled with Evil and hatred, as well lust for power above everything else for his own selfish desires. This boy's soul, however, felt like it was crying for help, as if it was starving for attention and love.

The Hogyoku felt a dark and evil power nearby where it saw a red glow. The Sheer evil intent behind it made her previous master seem like an innocent rabbit in comparison. But it didn't feel like a natural part of the boy, as if it were a foreign presence that shouldn't be here, but if it weren't, it would cause chaos and destruction if unleashed.

The Hogyoku levitated to the red energy, feeling its dominating power practically start to become suffocating for any ordinary mortal that tried to be here. The sheer power it held made the person who at his strongest defeat its former master seem like a bug.

It levitated until it was in front of a cage, one so massive it could fit a small mountain inside of it. The Red glow coming off it was at it's most intense. On the floor, it saw the boy she fused with, sleeping peacefully.

**"So, someone wants be this boy's next host hmm,"** boomed a voice coming from inside the cage.

The being using the voice showed itself behind the bars of the cage. A massive blood red fox with rabbit like ears showed it. It was at least 60 meters tall from head to toe, if not much bigger, and had blood red eyes dripping with malice and hatred. The raw power it held behind it, if used properly, could probably destroy all the worlds' military forces in a matter of hours, and could easily end all life on earth in no time.

_**"I see potential in this boy. Depending on the wish he asks for, he could easily become one of the most powerful beings in existence. Perhaps outrivaling even the gods and my previous wielder, and the person who defeated him."**_

The massive fox looked at the orb, observing it. It gave off a unique aura that felt incredibly powerful, even by his standards, but it couldn't attack anyone on its own. What it did feel like it could do, was manipulate reality by granting the wish of whoever desired it, but only if they were powerful enough. The fox leaned down to the orb.

**"What are you, if I may ask?" **

_**"My previous master simply called me the Hogyoku," **_The orb said, with it's feminine accent.

Knowing that this orb was a reality warper, the massive fox got an how powerful it was, it wanted its own wish granted. He could feel powerful this orb was, so much that not even the accursed seal that kept it in check could stop it from doing what he was going to wish for.

**"Before you help this stupid flesh bag, I have my own wish I want for you to grant for me."**

_**"And what is that, Kyuubi no Yoko?"**_

The fox grinned with a massive smile so evil that even the Hogyoku's previous owner would shit himself in pure terror if he met this beast.

**"I wish that, besides escaping from this seal, is that I would fuse with my eight brothers and sister to be reborn as the legendary Juubi no Kaiju. But in a twist, I want a copy of myself as the Juubi to stay here, while the rest of the Bijuu are also copied and left inside their hosts as well, as if they never left their hosts to begin with."**

The Hogyoku felt confused. It knew it could grant this beast's wish, but it felt curious as to why leave a copy of each beast along side with their original one behind.

_**"Why do you wish to leave copies behind, with equal strength and power, alongside a third copy of the juubi inside this boy?"**_

**"Because a hateful bastard known as Madara Uchiha is trying to collect the bijuu for some unknown purpose to revive the Juubi, and I want this flesh bag to least have a challenge in the future for what ever desire he wants."**

_**"I see. You wish is granted, Kyuubi"**_

The Hogyoku glowed and shined blue, as a mighty vortex of power surged throughout Naruto's mindscape as the Kyuubi bypassed the seal and left behind a copy of the Juubi, who's ungodly power nearly crushed the Hogyoku to near nothingness just from smallest amount of aura pressure alone. It barely lived, because it being destroyed wasn't part of the beast's wish. A copy of each bijuu escaped from their respective jinchuuriki as they flew into the atmosphere.

There, they formed a new body, with mind of the Kyuubi taking over as the main mindset, and the power of all nine supplanting it. Thus, a new Juubi was born.

**"Ah, It's been thousands of years since I had this much power. I might as well leave this insignificant planet behind. I have no need to destroy it anymore. I'll let Madara take a crack at that with the original Juubi. The second copy I left behind has no soul, its just chakra for the boy to utilize."**

The newly formed Juubi moved its body at immensively faster than light speeds across the universe, just doing random stuff when bored. The Orb itself felt the need to bring Naruto to his own subconscious. It wanted to talk with its new host.

**[[Line break, here]]**

Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mindscape: He got up off the floor of his sewer like mindscape in a huff.

"I bet its that damn fox again, probably going to try and tempt me into taking the seal off his damn cage."

_**"That isn't true, Naruto-san"**_

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice, as he looked over and saw the odd blue orb he picked up earlier that day. It was floating, and he could have sworn he heard a voice from it.

"Y-you can talk?" Naruto cried out in shock.

_**"That is correct, Naruto-san. I am the hogyoku and I wish to talk to you."**_

"Okay then, what is it you wish to talk to me about, Hogyoku?"

_**" What is the greatest desire in your life? How far would you go for it?"**_

Naruto looked thoughtful, as if he was trying to figure that out himself. Than he remembered what it was.

"I want to become the strongest shinobi who ever lived, So that I can protect my precious people from danger," Naruto said, with confidence in his eyes.

_**" Even if it was strongest of gods in existence? If they tried to threatened these precious people, would still try and fight them, no matter how strong they were?"**_

" Yes. It doesn't matter if it was any god or demon or any other being that tried to attack what I hold dear, or take my life. I would stop them, no matter how powerful they were. But I also don't want the people I love to feel like I should be protecting them all the time. I want them to grow strong as well, so that they only need me to protect them when they are in a desperate situation"

The hogyoku was surprised by this boy's resolve and his selflessness. It decided this boy truly was worthy of the wish granted for him. But not without testing him first.

**I will grant your wish and help the most precious people to you gain the power they need for their own goals and resolve. But I will test you. For you see, the Kyuubi got it's own wish. To escape the seal and become the juubi again. However, he left behind a copy of the Juubi's power, and I have decided to test you. You will under go the evolution I will give you similar to my predecessor, but only if you master the Juubi's power, as well as your own power. But I will modify your body to be able to withstand its power.**

Naruto was shocked, but relieved he no longer had to take the power inside him by force. It would still be harmful if took more than he could control, but if it was necessary to gain the power his wish granted, he would do it.

"Thank you, Hogyoku, now, is my wish granted?"

"**Yes it is, Naruto-san. I will help the most precious people you hold dear push themselves to their own potential limits and go above and beyond them, as well."**

The hogyoku shone brightly, as Naruto felt his body change. Any undernourishment he had as a kid felt gone and knowledge he missed out on flowed into his head at a simple pace to keep from burning out his mind. Once the Hogyoku finished it's job, it could feel itself giving power to two other individuals, that this boy seemed to care about most in his life.

**[[Line Break here]]**

A pink haired girl was resting in her room. Just hours ago, she had asked the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, to train her in the medical arts. Before, she had felt that all she ever was good for was for being the load to her team of herself, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Heh, how ironic. I constantly, called Naruto an inconsiderate dobe, but it was actually me who was the inconsiderate one."

She kept thinking of how she fawned after Sasuke Uchiha, but when she revealed herself to actually being female, she felt so embarrassed at first, but she still idolized her for her strength. But it also gave her a new light on Naruto.

"I was angry how he stole Sasuke's first kiss from me, but now it doesn't matter. I bet she started liking him. Yet the moment she started getting even more distant from us after she encountered her brother again, I was getting even more worried.

She remembered when she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving the village.

**[[Insert Line break here]]**

"Sasuke, you really are leaving the village, aren't you?" Sakura asked, desperate for her answer from the raven-haired girl.

_"Yes I am, so what of it. I have to many bonds with this place to hold me down, I need to break them to gain more power to kill my brother", responded Sasuke, clenching her fists in anger._

_"But what about Naruto? I could see it in your eyes ad body language. The moment you revealed your true gender you started getting closer to him, wanted to spar with him more." _

_Sakura was trying to reason with her, but she only seemed to gain an even darker look on her face._

_"You think I don't know that?" Sasuke whispered threateningly, though if Sakura had looked more carefully, she could see a small tear fall down Sasuke's face._

_"I want to help you, Sasuke. Please, don't leave; you can get help from Kakashi sensei in training to kill Itachi. We can do that together, me, you and Naruto as a team. So please, don't leave."_

_Sakura broke down crying, as Sasuke seemed hesitant on what to do. Teleporting right up behind Sakura, she whispered in her ear._

_"Thank you, Sakura" she whispered and knocked her out by a chop to the neck._

_Sasuke turned to the village gate as tears feel down her face._

_"Sakura, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry. I have to do this."_

**[[Why look, another line break]]**

"I know now what I must do. I will train as hard as I can with Tsunade. I'm not going to be a burden anymore. I will become the strongest kunoichi of all time, even if it kills me."

The pink haired girl felt sleep take over, as she was going to make sure to be ready for training tomorrow. The hogyoku blue glow shined over her, as she was being encased in a transparent cocoon like substance that was changing her body. It made her bones multiple times stronger, her muscles several times stronger, yet athletic, and her body type started to get curvier, almost similar to her newest sensei. The chakra levels in her grew to near Bijuu level reserves, but the sheer control she had made sure it didn't burst through out the village, and throughout the night, they just kept growing higher and higher.

She sure would be in for a surprise tomorrow.

**[[Line Break AHOY!]]**

In the Village of Sound, a raven-haired girl finally made there after defecting from the Village hidden in the Leaves.

Sasuke Uchiha, the last of her now almost extinct clan, was currently cleaning herself off in one of the showers provided by her in Orochimaru's headquarters. She should have been happy, she was finally able to find someone who could give her the power she needed to kill her bastard of a brother.

But for some reason, she just wasn't happy. As if she felt hollow inside after her defection.

"I broke my bonds for power, but why do I feel so much like shit inside?"

She thought and though, a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed boy came into her mind. She shook her head of thoughts of him.

"No, I broke my bond with him. So why do I keep thinking of him, damn it!"

She kept thinking. She felt jealous of how he knew a move more powerful than her, how his power managed to jump so far ahead of her. She could see at the Valley of the End that he was still holding back after gaining utilizing one tail of that odd chakra he had. He was holding back because he knew he could kill her, but held back, just so he could bring her back to that miserable village he called home, the one that kept holding her back.

But somehow, whenever he smiled at her, she felt an immense warmth go through her, as if she needed to be with him. To grow powerful with him as a rival, a friend, maybe, something more.

But then she remember what she did to his unconscious body before heading to the Village of sound

**[[Hey Gaiz, I found a Line Break]]**

_Sasuke had just knocked Naruto out cold, and looked at his unconscious body. Somehow, She felt an odd instinct go through and a strange though in her head._

_"I did say my other goal was to restore my clan" She blushed heavily at the idea._

_She tripped and her face ended up very close to Naruto's, and his overall attractive made her start to hot and bothered._

_"No, what's wrong with me? Not when he's unconscious and beat up like this." She started to feel wet in her pants and started to rub her self down in that area, and let out a small moan._

_"I can't help it. I've been holding back this urge around him I need release."_

_Sounds of masturbation could heard throughout the valley as Sasuke has been doing this until the point of climaxing. She looked down and saw how wet her hand was and looked horrified._

_"I masturbated over the person who thinks of me as his best friends unconscious beaten up body. I really am no better than Orochimaru, after all. If I had wanted, I could of raped Naruto here and now."_

_Horrified at what she had did, she managed to flee before Kakashi got there to find Naruto unconscious._

**[[Your Line break is served, my dear.]]**

While thinking of all this, she looked down and saw that she had been masturbating again in the shower while she was remembering. She broke down, sobbing.

"I don't deserve to be brought back."

After finishing her bath, she went into the room that Orochimaru provided and collapsed in her bed, stressed and exhausted of the day's events. The glow of the Hogyoku flowed through her body, modifying it to optimal levels of power and her already surprisingly very curvy body for her age gained more athletic defined muscle to build up on, as well as even more curves than before, but not exaggeratingly so.

All these transformations would end up changing the course of the shinobi world and its history for all time.

**[[Line break]]**

**Author's note: Next chapter will be the reaction of each sannin to the changes that happened to each member of team 7, and then after that, will be time skip to the be beginning of shippuden for the results of the training they go under. And if you couldn't tell, I made Sasuke much more of an Anti villain than his Canon counterpart. felt made more sense since he's female in this story.**

**Still looking for a Beta Reader, in case anyone is interested.**


End file.
